Hidden Truth
by Kurogami Mika
Summary: In the case of reincarnation, the third time is never the charm. It will be short and probably poorly written, so sorry.
1. Prolog

**Notes: I own nothing.**

 **disclaimer: this is my attempt at a reincarnation/self insert/OC of a popular trope. it is most likely poorly written, but as it was intended that way telling me it was poorly written will make absolutely no difference.**

Being a woman reincarnated as a baby is never fun.

Being reborn as boy is complicated.  
Being reborn as a boy with a prophecy that puts a target on my head is worse.  
Especially if you're a pacifist who really hates the idea of being a enclosed societies golden boy.  
But I fought the war, run away when they tried to foist anunwanted title on me. Traveled the world, study different cultures and died at the ripe old age of 50 due to a failed ritual.  
One would think that after completing one prophecy that fate would release you from being its bitch. But no, my "great Adventure" wasis far from over.  
The next time I open my eyes was to a Grimm faced man, a dying woman and the strong smell of iron.  
my first eloquent thought was, **"oh shit."**


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: in the description I already informed you, it will most likely be poorly written. You have been warned.

Being reborn into a feaudal society as a bastard of a high lord is dangerous enough. Remembering two past lives, appearing intellegent while charming is a death wish. Especially if you look more like the high lord than his trueborn heir.

It really didn't help that my Lord father's lady wife would've rather I didn't exist at all. Or maybe just not exist where she can see me. Lady Catelyn Stark, formerly Tully was like a beautiful rose with all the thorns still attached.

She didn't like me and she made a no attempt at hiding it. I was given lower quality clothing, less lavish foods and expected to be shameful at the fact that I was born a bastard.

but I knew I could have it worse. She could've drowned me when I was a babe, but the worse she did to me was ignore or insult me and glare at me.

If I was an actual child, I might've had a very low self-esteem or self-worth because of the treatment. But all it did was give me a reasonable Explanation for why I was hidden for long periods of time.

Because seriously it's not as easy as people think for a five-year-old bastard to get away even if i didn't have a nurse maid or servant following me around. I still have lessons and I was still expected to act like a child. Because no one and I mean  
no one wants an ambitious bastard. which is basically saying most people don't have a very favorable opinion of me.

Why I wanted to get away you ask? Simple. Because I still had my magic.

I only started to notice I still had my magic when I was three. I noticed things moved ever so slightly when my emotions were rattled. And one night when I was four I meditated and my old ritual tattoos floated up.

When I found those tattoos, I was ecstatic. Why you ask? Because I had placed and extension charm permanently on my arm when I was in diagon alley summer before third year. (And no I wasn't able to save Sirius Black, because no matter how fucked up The  
wizarding world is the legal system is still a hellish nightmare of bureaucracy)

And in that extension charm, I had all my worldly possessions. Especially after the war, I Emptied my bank account sold my estates and liquidated my assets. Which included the Potter and Black Fortunes, the Peverell Assets and best of all , All the things  
I collected in my travels.

Where do I practice my magic you ask, why in my tent of course. my tent is, more accurately like a one floor manner. it has a greenhouse, a library, A very large library. It also has a kitchen, dining room, lounge room and entertainment room, a music  
room and finally my greatest joy my lab.

my lab is divided into three sections, one room is for experimentation, another where I have all my notes and potion supplies, and finally I have my study. The room where I practiced my magic the most was my experiment room. As it absorbs residual magic  
to fuel the tent.

Most of these features didn't come with the tent, I added them over the years. I destroyed at the very least 30 different tents over The course of 10 years. Luckily I didn't lose anything because I never left anything in those tents until until I'd perfected  
this beauty. Since then it had been my permanent home. And toilet, because I am Not shitting in a privy. ( Plus what ever I could add to make it not explode in another extension charm and shit ton of security features) (AN:  
and yes, I did the obligatory information vomit. I did warn you I'm not a good writer.)

then let's backtrack a bit. I woke up to the New World smelling Strongly of iron or blood as I later found out. And my l less than eloquent thought manifested it self in a terrible wailing fit of a newborn.

I only had one moment of clarity, and the rest of the time I developed like all the other babies. Blurry vision clouded hearing and all. which I'm kind of glad about Because I was breast-fed until I was six months.

sitting up at five months crawling at seven months and walking at 14 months. gave the Obligatory baby babble, My first word was "bye".

all during this time, I had Lady Stark glaring at me because I was in the same room as her son. she was constantly mumbling under her breath About bastards and useless whelps. so safe to say I didn't try to act cute for her.

The one good thing about being reborn again was I was back in my original gender. not that they knew, since apparently when I was born I had a Willy. But when I rediscovered I still had magic, I undid the self transfiguration I did at birth. Not good  
for lady Catelyn cause she thought I was a boy. Great for me because I couldn't be Used as a broodmare or worse considered as a conquest by the woodlands used as a broodmare or worse considered as a conquest by lordlings.

My plan was and is to go Essos and never look back. 9 more years until I'm considered old enough to venture off on my own. and I'm counting the days.

Notes: at this moment, if it isn't clear song of ice and fire doesn't exist in her world. So no she won't have any contingency plans for her family, as she thinks leaving is easier than dealing with what she considers a fucked up system. I am probably  
going to say this and every note, but I'm a poor writer and the flames will Be ignored.


End file.
